


[Fanvid] The Librarians || Jake & Ezekiel || For Your Entertainment

by RenegadeMasquerade



Series: Librarians Fanvids [10]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lots of Jake Stone and Ezekiel Jones, especially from 'and the Image of Image,' (because I liked their outfits) set to For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Fanvid] The Librarians || Jake & Ezekiel || For Your Entertainment

**Author's Note:**

> So, I really wanted another Jake & Ezekiel (or Jake/Ezekiel, whichever floats your boat) video to watch, besides librarians-assistant's [ Favorite Sons video.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sMCvpTw2iVM) It’s also on [Vimeo.](https://vimeo.com/160557183)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Fanvid] The Librarians || Eve & Cassandra || U + Ur Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7219666) by [RenegadeMasquerade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeMasquerade/pseuds/RenegadeMasquerade)




End file.
